frosts_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyna le Fey
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FEF7FF |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Reyna le Fey Roleplayed by The Highland Lady History Born to Veela Amanda and Jason Black, a pure-blood wizard, on April 23rd, 2032, Reyna Artemis Black entered the world screaming her head off. She was of normal size, albeit being a week early, and was immediately enfolded into her family's numbers. Reyna grew up the middle of three, flanked either side by more energetic and demanding brothers, and she didn't really thrive in that environment. She more liked being by herself or even with one or two people at the absolute maximum, usually spending time with her nose buried in a book. Her family lived in the countryside, about three hours' drive from town, surrounded on all sides by forested lands. This was her favorite spot to go and read, nestled in the roots of an old willow tree on the farthest piece of land that made up their backyard. Her brothers didn't know where their sister went, but they didn't really care either way. It was the weird Reyna behavior that they were familiar with, and when Reyna was two, her life changed forever. She was relaxing by the roots, watching the stars, something, she doesn't quite remember what, scared her and her veela form came out of nowhere. This terrified her family, even though they were familiar with behaviors from Amanda. Reyna struggled to adjust with life as a half-veela, not familiar with the new personality traits. Amanda put her foot down, stating that they had to make a choice: Reyna or their sons, and of course, they chose their sons. Reyna was drugged and taken to Lil Bundles orphanage that same night, left on the doorstep like some moldy package. She spent two years in the orphanage, before she was adopted by the Head of Magical Education: Dunstan le Fey. Reyna now is approaching her fifth birthday, going by the name Reyna le Fey, related to what is probably some of the most powerful people in Magical Britain. Her adoptive relatives include Sabrina le Fey, leader of the Black Parade, and her cousin, Tessa Bellerose, the current interim leader in Sabrina's absence. Personality Reyna is a normal five-year-old girl, well, normal as can be while dealing with the stress of turning into a wolf every full moon. She hides the stress and tension under a bright smile and stereotypical behavior, something that is second-nature for the girl. Normally, she always has a bright smile and an even brighter questioning nature that puts anyone around her at ease. Reyna possesses a very high intelligence for a girl her age, but she tries to not show it and merely watch more often. Even now, if she's getting tired, she will begin to talk your ear off. Reyna is a girl with a natural instinct to hunt out information, and if she feels like you're keeping something from her, expect her to pester you until she gets that information. It can be annoying at times, but Reyna is impossible to stay mad at, and she adores any type of attention, especially positive attention. She doesn't really seem to be affected by angry words, but if it's thrown that way by her father or family out of frustration, she will definitely show her emotions and run off to hide. She begins to get grumpier, more unpredictable to be around, and more dangerous for people she's not close to being around. Reyna sleeps more around this time, and is unusually clingy during this time. The usual behavior takes a backstage, and Reyna's more rude and outgoing during those days. She struggles with controlling the veela. Appearance Reyna has the black hair and bright blue eyes that her father possessed. She is of delicate build, has an unusual collection of scars despite her young age. Her face claim is Alisa Bragina. Trivia *Reyna means 'queen'. *Artemis means 'safe' or 'butcher'. *le Fey means 'fairy'. *Her MBTI type is INFJ. Category:DARP